


Stained Glass Windows

by meanderingsoul



Series: Prydonian Misadventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Student Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was several days in all before all the dust was cleaned up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass Windows

It was several days in all before all the dust was cleaned up. 

The girl had walked away stiffly up the stairs after shouting at them. They'd remained still and shocked for only a moment before frantically beginning to scoop handfuls of dust from the hallway and piling them back into their room. The mess in the hallway was the most urgent to get out of sight. 

The hallway was restored to reasonable dustiness levels within minutes and they shut the doors to hide the state of their room. They didn’t need anyone else seeing the mess and wondering why a wall of an ancient, prestigious building had been illegally destroyed. That was a little unglamorous for their first misdemeanor.

Eventually they scraped up the dust with their bare hands and piled it into Theta’s outer tunic to be poured down the basin drains.

Koschei was still fuming over the mess and the risk posed by the girl witnessing their illegal alterations when they went to sleep in the less dusty bed late that night. Theta could feel it thrumming against the back of his mind where their sides brushed while breathing. He wondered idly what it would be like when their telepathy fully matured as they aged. Right now they were too young to be much more than the average Gallifreyan empath and lost each other’s thoughts and feeling without contact. Besides the Time-Sense, of course.

They had another full day before classes began. Though the room was still gritty in places, Theta was pleased with the renovations. Their room was spacious now, with two windows with an impossible view and a double workbench that ran the length of the far wall. There wasn’t much they could do about the unneeded bed with the sonic vaporizer obviously not an option and the fact that it was attached to the wall. The suns were fully up, the sky clear and orange through the sheen of the dome. The second moon shone yellow to the north. Theta might have been looking out the window for quite some time.

“We should decorate.”

“With what? We don’t own anything except what is provided by our Chapter. I don’t think they provide anything to decorate with. You need money, Pandaks, for that kind of thing and we don't have any.” Koschei’s tone was sulky. He wasn’t in the mood for listening to Theta’s random way of thinking. He liked things to go as they were planned and didn’t take it well when they didn’t. Theta had had years to get used to the behavior pattern and wasn’t offended.

“Well there has to be more opportunities to do that here in the Citadel! We have windows now. We can get out, go down in the city.”

“I don’t think that’s a real window. We walked in on ground level remember? The view is from around seventy stories up and we only took one flight of stairs and our room’s on the inner corridor. Most of the doors and windows in the Academy must be transdimensional.”

Theta placed a hand where the suns beat down on the ‘glass’. “The view seems real enough. There are variations between the windows when we move around the room. And it’s warm.”

Koschei hummed noncommittally, pouring another load of dust down their much abused basin. Every belonging he unpacked was just as dusty as the first. 

“It could be like a stained-glass window. The image is real but isn’t really outside. You can still break through it.”

Koschei finally turned to him and smiled. Outside the sunslight beckoned.

*

Within several days their new ‘portal’ was ready to grant them personal traveling privileges.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its a day late! I'll get the next part out this Saturday.


End file.
